PRETENCIONES
by Rirychiyo-sama
Summary: Allen no ha podido dormir muy bien y anda con un humor de los mil demonios, cuando por fin consigue dormir un poco, no recuerda lok izo la noche anterior, encambio Kanda lo recurda perfectamente hara mil y un cosas para K el moyashi recuerd PESIMO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

-PRETENCIONES-

**Pareja**: Yullen.

**- Rating: **M

**- Advertencias**: usa de palabras fuertes y groseras, lemon (-_- ovis si no no estaría en esta categoría jajaja), y pues algo Occ, jejejeje no me maten hice lo mejor que pude, es mi intento de lemon, la neta estoy traumada con ello, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, jajaja mientras lo escribia mi mama, llego asi de la nada y me pregunto que haces y yo con el alma en la boca le conteste que tarea de ingles jajajaja si me viera no se que le diría jajaja. Buenos espero sus review, ojala les guste y discúlpenme mil si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D Gray-man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

Era más de media noche y no podia conciliar el sueño, aun no sabía la razón de ello, suspiro por milésima con esa ya iban más de dos semanas sin poder dormir, cosa que se hacía demasiado evidente para los demás, ya que se traía unas ojeras del tamaño del arca, además que su humor iba en picada, Lenalee ya le habia aconsejado ir con el departamento de ciencias para que lo ayudaran, pero no habia querido ir, no, porque tenía miedo de que en vez de que lo ayuden lo empeorasen asi que mejor evitaba ir por ahí, en cambio Lavi le habia dado unas pastillas para el insomnio pero tampoco le sirvieron, también estaba Link quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra lo peor era que lo unico que hacía era quejarse cosa que no ayudaba mucho, si de por sí ya se sentía mal por no descansar bien eso lo irritaba aun mas, estaba molesto lo sabía, es mas esperaba que nadie se cruzara en su camino a la cafetería porque si habia alguien estaba seguro que nacería en él un Kanda 2, cerró los ojos una vez más intentando tranquilizarse quería comer algo y rapido.

-ohhh muy buenos dias Allen, Lenalee me conto todo, no te preocupes ya verás que tiene solución, y bien por ser tu Allencito pide lo que quieras.- le dijo un animado Jerry, quien pensaba en mil y un cosas que harían dormir bien a Allen todas y cada una mas pervertida que la otra.

-Gracias Jerry de verdad que ya no se qué hacer, bueno creo que pediré: papas gratinadas, curry seco, un poco de tofu mapo, guisado de carne, empanada de carne, carpacho, arroz frito  
>con un huevo estrellado, ensalada de papa con pollo y maíz, arroz, sopa con arroz y de postre quiero un pudín de mango y 20 mitarashi dango.- le contesto ignorando el chorro de sangre que salia de la nariz de Jerry (1)<p>

Despues de que su orden fuese hecha y puesto en el carrito de siempre, se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas desocupadas, ya que aun era muy temprano no estaba del todo lleno, se sentó al fin podría por lo menos saciar su hambre. Comía como poseso, pareciese como si nunca hubiese probado bocado, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaban los demás buscadores al verle asi.

- tsk…Urusai moyashi – le grito un ya exasperado Kanda, desde que habia llegado Allen su poca tranquilidad se habia esfumado, hacia más ruido que toda la bola de buscadores inútiles que habia ahí.

- nani?... – se volteo a ver quien le habia dicho eso definitivamente ya sabía quién era, pero el dia de hoy no estaba de muy bien humor, la falta de sueño hacia que el carácter de Allen empeorase.

- a parte de ruidoso, ahora eres sordo moyashi?—le contesto con sorna

- es Allen… GRANDISIMO BAKA—ya estaba por más que decir molesto, le pasaba de todo a Kanda, que le gritase, que lo ignorase, que se pelearan, de todo menos interrumpir su comida, no cuando estaba con el humor de los mil demonios que traía lo unico que quería era comer bien e irse a dormir un rato si es que podia.

- nani? Que es lo que acabas de decir maldito moyashi—la mitad de buscadores ya habían huido la otra mitad yacían escondidos, sabían las consecuencias de molestar a Kanda Yuu mientras tomaba su desayuno.

- es ALLEN, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo recuerdes, BAKANDA-

- debes de tener demasiada confianza, moyashi, déjame enseñarte quien es el mejor, moyashi-

-URUSAII, MOYASHI, MOYASHI, TU ERES EL QUE DE VERDAD QUIERE MORIR, NO BAKANDA, MALDITO BASTARDO ESTE— y con la misma se lanzo contra el activando su inocencia, propinándole semejante golpe que el mismísimo Kanda no pudo esquivar, consiguiendo asi que su cuerpo quedara mal herido y la mitad del comedor destruido, no podia moverse, aunque le tocara el orgullo tenía que admitir que el moyashi ese le habia ganado, lo vio acercarse poco a poco mientras el humo se dispersaba, se sorprendió Allen tenía un aura negra alrededor, de verdad si no fuese porque le conocía juraría que era uno de los Noé.

- ALLEN WALKER, ESE ES MI NOMBRE NO LO OLVIDES BAKANDA-

Lo vio irse de la cafetería, por ahora no podia hacer nada pero ya se encargaría de joder al maldito moyashi, por esto, se vengaría definitivamente lo haría.

-EHH Kanda está en la enfermería?—pregunto muy preocupada Lenalee – pero por qué?—

- que nadie te lo ah dicho Lenalee—le contesto sorprendido Jerry

-no, nadie acabo de llegar con Miranda de una misión, Kanda regreso ayer no?, salió muy herido, supongo—le contesto dudosa

- No mi amor el que lo hizo ir a la enfermería no fue un akuma, ni nada de su misión—

-que? entonces quien…- no sabía quien habia sido capaz de haberse enfrentado a Kanda y mucho menos de haberle ganado.

- ALLEN WALKER—

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Allen-kun?—se esperaba de todo menos que Allen le hubiese hecho eso, si es cierto que peleaban pero no a tales extremos o eso creía. Enseguida salió corriendo a buscar a Allen necesitaba preguntarle a él.

-Allen-kun…Allen-kun…estas ahí soy Lenalee—repetía insistentemente mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Allen, al parecer no estaba ahí. Decidió mejor ir a ver a Kanda.

-Lenalee…oe…- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-a Lavi, como estas?—

- bien bien…te enteraste de lo de Yuu—

-si, me acaba de decir Jerry-san, pero no me lo puedo creer Allen-kun no lo haría, estoy segura- afirmo la chica.

-si yo también pensé lo mismo… pero…es verdad fue Allen… al parecer está bastante irritado desde hace unos dias por eso de que no ah podido dormir muy bien, al parecer Yuu solo le dijo algo en el momento menos indicado y Allen estallo—le contesto pensativo

-Allen-kun…hay que ayudarlo no puede seguir asi, hablare con nii-san el debe saber que hacer—

Abrió lo ojos, aun se sentía entumecido, sabía que las heridas ya habia sanado pero su cuerpo aun estaba algo resentido, maldito moyashi cuando lo viera lo iba a matar de eso podia estar seguro, se dispuso a levantarse pero no pudo.

-Kanda, no debes levantarte aun—le dijo muy amablemente Lenalee

-tsk… me voy a mi cuarto—le contesto estaba molesto es cierto pero con el baka moyashi, no con ella asi que se controlo

(Suspiro) –se que no te voy a poder detener asi que iré directo al grano—le miro con algo de culpa, eso le estaba mosqueando a Kanda cuando Lenalee se pone asi solo significaba una cosa.- por favor perdona a Allen-kun, el no tiene la culpa, es solo que… bueno… no ha podido dormir muy bien asi que… está un poco mas irritado de lo normal…por eso… no fue su intención hacerte esto...—

Realmente quería que Kanda entendiera, y eso buscaba ya que sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados despues de que le hiciesen eso. No hubo repuesta, levanto la mirada y lo vio ponerse su chaqueta e irse

-Kanda?—por kami-sama esperaba que Kanda hubiese entendido

"_y a mí que puta madre me interesa, que el imbécil del moyashi no pueda dormir, con o sin sueño el maldito me hizo esto, ya me las pagare le hare tortura china, hare que el moyashi me ruegue de rodillas"_

Pensaba para si Kanda, mientras que toda persona que lo veía huía aterrorizada

- NO QUIEROOOO…NOOO…LAVIIII…SUELTAMEEEE…- gritaba desesperado Allen, hasta hacia unos momentos estaba en el jardín, reflexionando sobre lo que ocurrió en el comedor en la mañana, si bien Kanda era un hijo de puta, que lo unico que hacía era maldecir a todo mundo, no se merecía que lo hubiese tratado asi, se arrepentía y mucho, sabía que la próxima vez que se vieran Kanda lo iba a matar, pero eso no era el punto mientras pensaba en eso Lavi habia llegado con la mitad del departamento de ciencias.

- FLEASH BACK-

- Allen ven con nosotros por las buenas—le habia dicho Lavi totalmente serio – Komui dijo que tenía una cura para tu insomnio…no es bueno que sigas asi—

- queeee…jajajajaja como vez Lavi yo estoy bien, ves?—le dijo mientras fingía hacer uno ejercicios

- Allen—volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fue Reever-san – ATRAPENLO—grito al ver como Allen salia huyendo

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Y eh aquí como habia llegado ahí

- NOOO LAVII PORFAVORR, HAGO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO KOMUI-SAN NOOO- gritaba-lloraba Allen pidiendo clemencia

- que grosero eres Allen-kun, ya verás que con esto dormirás muy bien, jejeje jajajajaja- decía un muy maligno Komui jajaja ya saben a qué me refiero jijijiji

- No, no, Lavi ayúdame, no te acerques Komui-san noo detente, no, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE—fue lo último que se escucho de Allen, por lo menos en ese cuarto ya que despues de ponerle la inyección, lo soltaron y salió como alma que lleva el ya saben quién.

No sabía cuánto habia corrido, lo unico que quería era huir del maniático de Komui, y el muy malvado de Lavi no le habia ayudado para nada… quería llegar a su cuarto no sabía que le habían inyectado, lo único que sabía era que empezaba a sentir mucho calor, estaba jadeando se sentía mareado, su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar en Komui y aun asi…

Caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos, no podia, el calor que le estaba embargando era mucho, sin contar que algo allí abajo habia empezado a despertar, camino con lentitud buscaba una habitación la que sea, no importaba cual, solo una vacía, sentía que si veía a alguien se lo tiraría ahí mismo, sin meditar en donde se encontrara, la encontró al fin despues de buscar por muchas al fin encontró una que no tenia seguro, la abrió y se metió en ella, se sentó en una esquina quería que el sopor que estaba sintiendo se fuera, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas…

Muy bien esto era el colmo, ya habia buscado por todas partes al maldito moyashi hijo de puta que le habia mandado a la enfermería, pero no lo habia encontrado, lo unico que habia escuchado era que supuestamente le habían dado un medicamente para el insomnio y se habia desaparecido, no, eso no , lo iba a permitir, que despareciera claro, que se esfumara de su vida, y se llevara con el todo ese mar de sentimientos que brotaban cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no ahora primero le iba a darla paliza de su vida y despues lo desaparecería el mismo, odiaba sentirse asi, sentirse nervioso cuando le veía acercarse, celoso al verlo platicar tan animadamente con Lenalee, Lavi, o cualquier otro buscador, molesto en sobre manera cuando lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo, y lo mas odioso de todo era que odiaba pensar en el maldito mocoso ese todo el dia, ya no podia con ello, zanjaría por completo todos esos absurdos sentimientos que no tenían para nada un final feliz, no es como si esperase que el moyashi sintiera lo mismo que el, ni que terminara poseyendo al albino despues de tan linda declaración, muy bien tal vez si lo deseaba pero no lo admitiría, eso JAMAS, Kanda Yuu no anda por cacheteando lo pisos por Allen Walker, no.

Despues de algunos minutos, conociendo la paciencia de Kanda decidió dejarlo mejor iría a su habitación y descansaría un rato, despues de todo aun estaba adolorido por lo de la mañana.

Entro a su cuarto estaba oscuro, ya habia anochecido, y aun no calmaba esa ansiedad de torturar al moyashi ese, pero le iba a dar unas cuantas horas de vida más, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio al susodicho en una esquina de su cuarto tirado con la cabeza entre las rodillas. De repente un aura negra cubrió a Kanda y una risa maléfica salió

-Asi te quería encontrar maldito moyashi este- con la misma saco a mugen dispuesto a atacar, se acerco y escucho algo que lo descoloco totalmente, acaso eso fue… fue… un jadeo… su ensoñación termino cuando vio a Allen levantarse de golpe y con su inocencia activada, no lo iba a permitir, no, no iba a ser como la ultima vez, se puso en manera de ataque dispuesto a rebanar a Allen cuando este le golpeo, haciendo que cayera a la cama y su espada hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, de inmediato se iba a levantar, cuando sintió como este se subía encima de el, colocando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

-PERO QUE PUTA MADRE HACES MOYASHI, SUELTAME TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN SOY YO, MOYASHI- gritaba más que enfadado Kanda

-ummm hablas mucho ba…kan…da—nuevamente le sorprendió y se quedo quieto, no habia sido su imaginación o sí?, el moyashi le habia hablado seductoramente, era imposible. - sabes te ves realmente apetecible asi, ¿no crees?- le volvió a decir, esta vez lamiéndose los labios, se asusto, de verdad que se asusto, el moyashi estaba raro.

-DEJAME YAA…Y BAJATE DE ENCIMA…MOYASHII…- forcejeo, pero no podia simplemente en esos momentos estaba en desventaja, maldita la hora en que no le hizo caso a la mocosa de Lenalee cuando le dijo que se quedara.

- si gritas mucho nos escucharan, no quieres eso verdad… YUU-CHAN- no en definitiva no quería que alguien escuchara que estaba siendo dominado por ALLEN WALKER, pero tampoco quería seguir eso.

- MOYASHI…SUELTAME TE LO ADVIERTO, SI NO YO…- no termino de hablar puesto que Allen habia tomado ventaja de eso y metió sin pedir premiso su lengua a la boca del otro, era un beso desenfrenado donde Allen luchaba por invadir y Kanda por sacárselo de encima.

- Hum…- jadeo en medio del beso, tenía que admitir que el maldito moyashi ese sabia besar y muy bien. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no pudo respirar bien ya que Allen le habia dado otro beso aun más profundo que el anterior, por mucho que se resistiera no podia alejarlo, se separaron nuevamente, solo que ahora la lengua de Allen estaba en el cuello de este que luchaba por qué no se notaran los jadeos que empezaban a salir.

-nee Yuu-chan me pone verte asi, lo sabías- le dijo mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

-ahh…no…basta…moyashi…ahh—por mucho que lo digiera su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco. Le quito la camisa de la manera más rápida que pudo, comenzo a lamer con desesperación uno de esos botoncitos rosados que habían quedado descubiertos sin la camisa, mientras que el otro lo jugueteaba con la mano.

-ya…ahhh…detén…te…ahhh—sentía como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas, claro sin contar la dolorosa erección que se ocultaba entre sus pantalones. –ahhh DONDE ESTAS METIENDO TU MANO AHHHH- definitivamente no podia asi, Allen habia logrado colar una de sus manos en el pantalón de Kanda para acariciar por fin ese pedazo de carne que ya estaba despierto desde hace un rato… arriba abajo arriba abajo intercalaba los movimientos de su mano a veces despacio otras rapido. Kanda ya estaba en el límite, mando a la goma su orgullo ahora gemía totalmente.

-ahhh…ahhh…ahhh—no paraba de gemir quería callar su boca pero no podia, Allen le estaba tomando las manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras su boca se entretenía en uno de sus pezones y su otra mano en su hombría. Soltó una mueca de queja cuando sintió que Allen se detenía, y le soltaba las manos, al fin una oportunidad no iba a permitir que el moyashi le dominara asi, intento darle la vuelta al asunto pero no tuvo tiempo, Allen le estaba amarrando las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

-nani?... PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOYASHI?- grito

- jajaja Kanda-kun no veía que te quejaras hace un momento- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se quitaba la ropa enfrente de Kanda, Allen estaba pensando en llegar hasta el final con eso pensaba Kanda, cuando vio como este se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su pene.

-AAAAAHHHHH…. Ahhh…moya…si…ahh- el moyashi se habia engullido todo su miembro, lo lamia con maestría, le hacía perder los cabales, era un ritmo enloquecedor, sin que el mismo se diese cuenta comenzo a mover las caderas, quería mas, mas contacto, mas rapido, era la mejor mamada que le hubiesen dado -ahhh…ahhh…m…mas…-

Se detuvo, quería seguir viendo a Kanda con esas expresiones en el rostro, pero el también tenía una dolorosa excitación allí abajo, asi que se puso de rodillas ante la cara de Kanda que con cara de confusión le miro,

-se un buen niño Kanda y lamela- le sonrió de la manera más sucia posible, Kanda estaba seguro que Allen se excitaba cada vez ma al verlo asi

-ni de coño me meto eso en la boca…hazlo tu solito maldito moyashi—le volteo la cara con desagrado

-ufff Kanda?- le llamo y este le volteo a ver, asi como lo vio le tapo la nariz impidiéndole respirar, volvieron al forcejeo y de nuevo Kanda perdió, abrió la boca para respirar, oportunidad que Allen aprovecho para metérsela a Kanda hasta la garganta, se atraganto realmente el moyashi la tenia grande pero aun no lo admitiría.

-ahhh…que rico Kanda…asi ahhh- le decía Allen mientras movía sus caderas mas rapido, follando la boca de Kanda, quien hacia el intento por no morir por falta de oxigeno.

-ahhh trágalo…todo…Kanda ahhh….-y con la misma se vino en la boca de Kanda quien se atraganto por un momento, lo trago aunque no le gustara la idea, sentía que si no lo hacía Allen lo iba a torturar. Hizo el intenso de tragarlo todo pero no pudo, por la comisura de sus labios aun escurría la semilla del albino.

-muy bien hecho Kanda- y le beso un beso lleno de pasión, que por primera vez respondió Kanda.-asi me gustas mas Yuu-chan- dándole un lametón en el cuello, dejando una muy pero muy grande marca.

-itai… qué coño haces moyashi—le soltó molesto

- ya no abra mas jueguitos…K-A-N-D-A- Le dijo de la manera más provocativa.

-de que madre hablas aaaa-le dio la vuelta rápidamente, tenía una hermosa vista del culo de Kanda, esa entrada virginal que le invitaba a entrar en ella…

-nee Kanda…por aquí…aun eres…virgen?- le preguntaba mientras acariciaba de manera casi sagrada el pequeño ollito. No hubo respuestas, no quería que lo supiera que el maldito moyashi iba a ser el primero.

-jajajajaja eso me hace feliz- sonrió una vez más - levanta el culo Kanda- le volvió a decir, no se lo creía que el amable Allen Walker tuviera un vocabulario sucio a la hora de tener sexo, aun con toda la vergüenza del mundo, abrió mas las piernas y se hizo un poco más para adelante.

A Allen le gusto esa disposición, asi que lo penetro de una sola estocada

- AAAA NO JODAS MOYASHI AAAA-dolía horrores no sabía que sentiría tanto dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-aaaa que estrecho estas…Kanda…jodidamente rico—no iba a esperar, no, claro que no, y comenzo a embestir a Kanda sin el mas mínimo cuidado-aaaahhh…eres realmente rico…ahhh...Kanda…-

- aaaahhh basta….ahhh…um…mo…yashi…aaaah- no lo aguantaba era un dolor inexplicable que poco a poco se convertía en placer, despues de unos minutos el mismo empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mas, Allen no dejaba de gemir y decirle cosas sucias a Kanda en el oído, Kanda ando al traste su orgullo y comenzo a gemir más alto.

-ahhh…mas…aaaahhh…rapido…moyashiii—pedia mas, deseaba mas quería mas, y Allen aun no estaba satisfecho salió del interior del, desamarro sus manos de la cama y lo subió encima de el.

-métetelo- ordeno, Kanda obedeció, con sus manos tomo el miembro de Allen y lo ubico en su entrada, aun dolía asi que fue despacio, pero Allen lo quería ya asi que lo agarro por la cintura y lo bajo de golpe.

-KUSOO MOYASHII POR LO MENOS ESPERATE- le lanzo

-no esperare- y volvió a embestirlo, con dificultad se movía Kanda por lo que Allen le ayudaba arriba abajo, arriba, abajo, una vez se hubo acostumbrado el mismo se auto penetraba.

-aaaaahhhhhh- lo habia encontrado ese punto que hacía que todo se volviese blanco, Allen también se percato, sonrió y dio la vuelta nuevamente, ahora Kanda estaba totalmente recostado con ambas piernas en los hombros de Allen, ahora lo embestía de manera más rápida y salvaje, tocando ese punto que hacía que Kanda viese estrellitas, lo sabía, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho.

-Aaaaaaahhh…rapido…aaaahhh…ya…no….puedo…-le advirtió a Allen

-no aun no...Aaaahhh- le contestos tomando la erección de Kanda y presionando

- NANI?...ya moyashi…aaaahhh- le dolía quería correrse pero no lo dejaba.

- que es Kanda-kun…aaaahhh…que quieres-

- no lo diré maldito—debía admitirlo quería venirse, el moyashi aun estaba embistiéndole manera brutal siempre tocando su próstata, ahora más que nunca quería venirse.

-Kanda…ahhh…estas muy rico…me encanta follarte asi ahh…ahhh…ya lo sentiste…como entra mi polla…en tu culo…aaaaahhhhhh- muy bien además que ya estaba al limite y el malnacido de Allen no lo dejaba venirse tenía que soportar las palabras sucias de él mocoso.

-One…gaii…aaaahhh…defame….aaaahhh—

-jajaja dejarte…que…Kanda—

-COÑO YA DEJAME CORRERME AAAHH CON UN DEMONIO DEJAME CORRERME O TE MATO MALDITO MOYASHII- respondió ya estaba en su limite

-no fue difícil verdad, Kanda?—comenzo a masturbar a Kanda combinan los movimientos de sus manos con sus caderas, embistiendo aun mas rapido, era delicioso estar asidos placeres por una lado la mano de Allen y por otro su próstata, terminaría de eso estaba seguro

-aaaahhh aaaahhh… no…puedo….AAAAAAA- se vino fuertemente entre sus vientres, ocasionando que Allen se corriera también dentro del, cuando se contrajeron sus paredes era delicioso.

Cerró sus ojos intentando calmar su respiración, sintió un peso encima, era Allen, salió de su interior, ocasionando un pequeño dolor en Kanda, se acostó a su lado, no quería verle no aun.

-Kanda…te quiero mucho—comento haciendo que el otro se volteara, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso tranquilo sin prisa y con mucha ternura a Kanda, al verse separados, se volvió a recostar, mientras Kanda pensaba en la respuesta que le daría a lo le habia dicho, cuando hubo pensado y decidido a decírselo, lo vio totalmente dormido a lado suyo

-ESCUCHA PRIMERO A LAS PERSONAS MALDITO MOYASHI— se acostó de nuevo, y se tapo totalmente.

Se levanto temprano, al parecer el moyashi aun seguia dormido, en fin seguiría con su rutina ya luego hablaría con él, intento levantarse de la cama, pero asi como puesto un pie fuera de esta fue a dar al piso, tenía un intenso dolor en la parte baja de la cadera, iba a matar al moyashi tan apresurado estaba que ni siquiera se digno en preparar lo bien para que eso no sucediera, se maldijo internamente pero no habia vuelta atrás, se levanto con dificultad y se dio un baño.

Despues de su entrenamiento, volvió a su cuarto, cuando entro no vio al moyashi, no le dio importancia, ya luego hablaría con el, se volvió a dar un baño y se fue a la cafetería, pidió lo siempre soba, cuando hubo recibido su pedido, se fue a su mesa de siempre, pero antes de llegar…

-aaa Kanda, que bueno que te veo, no te vi esta mañana en tu habitación, asi que ahora que te veo, te doy la gracias, jajajaja—se reia como siempre con una mano en la cabeza, y un momento las gracias porque, gracias por haber dejado que te diera por el culo, no entendia muy bien al moyashi - anoche entre en tu cuarto sin tu permiso y como desperté ahí, me imagino que me acomodaste y tapaste, lamento haberte causado problemas-

Un momento que el lo acomodo y lo tapo, solto su plato dejándolo caer, tomandolo de la camisa para acercársele.

-TUU MALDITO MOYASHI, NO TE ACUERDAS DE QUE HICISTE ANOCHE—le pregunta alterado

-anoche, solo recuerdo haber entrado a tu cuarto y verte entrar, eso es todo no?... o paso algo mas—respondió curioso

-TE MATO ESTA VEZ SI TE MATO MALDITO MOYASHII-

CONTINUARA….

(1)

Bien hasta aquí el primer cap espero que les haya gustado, me pase toda la noche desvelada ya que no sabia muy bien como redactar un lemon jijiji, espero que la historia solo me lleve 3 caps, ojala jajaja en todos supongo mas bien quiero poner lemon, pero de diferentes pareja ya sea kanda x lavi, lavi x allen, lo único que tengo claro es que al final va a ver lemon entre kanda y allen.

Otra cosa a mi en lo personal me super mega encanta el kanda allen, donde allen es el tierno y sumiso uke, pero después de leer La Cola del diablo de Pink Nymphetamine me quede traumatizada al leer un Kanda de uke cosa que me fascino aun mas que el de seme, por ello aquí les dejo este fic jajaja, en realidad no tengo mucha experiencia en el lemon asi que please ténganme paciencia si?

Bueno bye bye espero poder actualizar pronto

Dejar reviews no cuesta nada ayudan a mi inspiración de principiante, jiji please solo toma algunos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: D GRAY MAN no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: I´m sorry se que me eh tardado un milenio en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta bien en vista de un muy buen consejo que me dieron en base al cap 1, decidi mejorarlo y eh aquí el nuevo capitulo uno, en si es lo mismo pero tiene un poquito mas de información, espero que les guste las mejoras. bien Moyashi significa Brote de habas este es un apodo que le pone Kanda a su querido Allen, en la serie para demostrarle su amor (muy bien eso no se lo crean si en efecto Kanda se lo pone pero no con amor, aunque desearía que si), Bakanda es un juego de palabras Baka que significa idiota y Kanda el nombre del susodicho terminando como ba**ka****nda.**

* * *

><p>PRETENCIONES<p>

Era más de media noche y no podia conciliar el sueño, aun no sabía la razón de ello, suspiro por milésima vez con esa ya iban más de dos semanas sin poder dormir, cosa que se hacía demasiado evidente para los demás, ya que se traía unas ojeras del tamaño del arca, además que su humor iba en picada, Lenalee ya le habia aconsejado ir con el departamento de ciencias para que lo ayudaran, pero no habia querido ir, no, porque tenía miedo de que en vez de que lo ayuden lo empeorasen asi que mejor evitaba ir por ahí, en cambio Lavi le habia dado unas pastillas para el insomnio pero tampoco le sirvieron, también estaba Link quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra lo peor era que lo unico que hacía era quejarse cosa que no ayudaba mucho, si de por sí ya se sentía mal por no descansar bien eso lo irritaba aun mas, estaba molesto lo sabía, es mas esperaba que nadie se cruzara en su camino a la cafetería porque si habia alguien estaba seguro que nacería en él un Kanda 2, cerró los ojos una vez más intentando tranquilizarse quería comer algo y rapido.

-ohhh muy buenos dias Allen, Lenalee me conto todo, no te preocupes ya verás que tiene solución, y bien por ser tu Allencito pide lo que quieras.- le dijo un animado Jerry, quien pensaba en mil y un cosas que harían dormir bien a Allen todas y cada una mas pervertida que la otra.

-Gracias Jerry de verdad que ya no se qué hacer, bueno creo que pediré: papas gratinadas, curry seco, un poco de tofu mapo, guisado de carne, empanada de carne, carpacho, arroz frito  
>con un huevo estrellado, ensalada de papa con pollo y maíz, arroz, sopa con arroz y de postre quiero un pudín de mango y 20 mitarashi dango.- le contesto ignorando el chorro de sangre que salia de la nariz de Jerry (1)<p>

Despues de que su orden fuese hecha y puesto en el carrito de siempre, se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas desocupadas, ya que aun era muy temprano no estaba del todo lleno, se sentó al fin podría por lo menos saciar su hambre. Comía como poseso, pareciese como si nunca hubiese probado bocado, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaban los demás buscadores al verle asi.

- tsk…Urusai moyashi (cállate brote de habas) – le grito un ya exasperado Kanda, desde que habia llegado Allen su poca tranquilidad se habia esfumado, hacia más ruido que toda la bola de buscadores inútiles que habia ahí.

- nani?... – se volteo a ver quien le habia dicho eso definitivamente ya sabía quién era, pero el dia de hoy no estaba de muy buen humor, la falta de sueño hacia que el carácter de Allen empeorase.

- a parte de ruidoso, ahora eres sordo moyashi?—le contesto con sorna

- es Allen… GRANDISIMO BAKA—ya estaba por más que decir molesto, le pasaba de todo a Kanda, que le gritase, que lo ignorase, que se pelearan, de todo menos interrumpir su comida, no cuando estaba con el humor de los mil demonios que traía lo unico que quería era comer bien e irse a dormir un rato si es que podia.

- nani? Que es lo que acabas de decir maldito moyashi—la mitad de buscadores ya habían huido la otra mitad yacían escondidos, sabían las consecuencias de molestar a Kanda Yuu mientras tomaba su desayuno.

- es ALLEN, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo recuerdes, BAKANDA-

- debes de tener demasiada confianza, moyashi, déjame enseñarte quien es el mejor, maldito-

-URUSAI, MOYASHI, MOYASHI, TU ERES EL QUE DE VERDAD QUIERE MORIR, NO BAKANDA, MALDITO BASTARDO ESTE— y con la misma se lanzo contra el activando su inocencia, propinándole semejante golpe que el mismísimo Kanda no pudo esquivar, consiguiendo asi que su cuerpo quedara mal herido y la mitad del comedor destruido, no podia moverse, aunque le tocara el orgullo tenía que admitir que el moyashi ese le habia ganado, lo vio acercarse poco a poco mientras el humo se dispersaba, se sorprendió Allen tenía un aura negra alrededor, de verdad si no fuese porque le conocía juraría que era uno de los Noé.

- ALLEN WALKER, ESE ES MI NOMBRE NO LO OLVIDES BAKANDA-

Lo vio irse de la cafetería, por ahora no podia hacer nada pero ya se encargaría de joder al maldito moyashi, por esto, se vengaría definitivamente lo haría.

* * *

><p>-EHH Kanda está en la enfermería?—pregunto muy preocupada Lenalee – pero por qué?—<p>

- que nadie te lo ah dicho Lenalee—le contesto sorprendido Jerry

-no, nadie, acabo de llegar con Miranda de una misión, Kanda regreso ayer no?, salió muy herido, supongo—le contesto dudosa

- No mi amor el que lo hizo ir a la enfermería no fue un akuma, ni nada de su misión—

-que? entonces quien…- no sabía quien habia sido capaz de haberse enfrentado a Kanda y mucho menos de haberle ganado.

- ALLEN WALKER—

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Allen-kun?—se esperaba de todo menos que Allen le hubiese hecho eso, si es cierto que peleaban pero no a tales extremos o eso creía. Enseguida salió corriendo a buscar a Allen necesitaba preguntarle a él.

* * *

><p>-Allen-kun…Allen-kun…estas ahí soy Lenalee—repetía insistentemente mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Allen, al parecer no estaba ahí. Decidió mejor ir a ver a Kanda.<p>

-Lenalee…oe…- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-a Lavi, como estas?—

- bien bien…te enteraste de lo de Yuu—

-si, me acaba de decir Jerry-san, pero no me lo puedo creer Allen-kun no lo haría, estoy segura- afirmo la chica.

-si yo también pensé lo mismo… pero…es verdad fue Allen… al parecer está bastante irritado desde hace unos dias por eso de que no ah podido dormir muy bien, al parecer Yuu solo le dijo algo en el momento menos indicado y Allen estallo—le contesto pensativo

-Allen-kun…hay que ayudarlo no puede seguir asi, hablare con nii-san el debe saber que hacer—

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, aun se sentía entumecido, sabía que las heridas ya habia sanado pero su cuerpo aun estaba algo resentido, maldito moyashi cuando lo viera lo iba a matar de eso podia estar seguro, se dispuso a levantarse pero no pudo.<p>

-Kanda, no debes levantarte aun—le dijo muy amablemente Lenalee

-tsk… me voy a mi cuarto—le contesto estaba molesto es cierto pero con el baka moyashi, no con ella asi que se controlo

(Suspiro) –se que no te voy a poder detener asi que iré directo al grano—le miro con algo de culpa, eso le estaba mosqueando a Kanda, cuando Lenalee se pone asi solo significaba una cosa.- por favor perdona a Allen-kun, el no tiene la culpa, es solo que… bueno… no ha podido dormir muy bien asi que… está un poco mas irritado de lo normal…por eso… no fue su intención hacerte esto...—

Realmente quería que Kanda entendiera, y eso buscaba ya que sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados despues de que le hiciesen eso. No hubo repuesta, levanto la mirada y lo vio ponerse su chaqueta e irse

-Kanda?—por kami-sama esperaba que Kanda hubiese entendido

* * *

><p>"<em>y a mí que puta madre me interesa, que el imbécil del moyashi no pueda dormir, con o sin sueño el maldito me hizo esto, ya me las pagara le hare tortura china, hare que el moyashi me ruegue de rodillas"<em>

Pensaba para si Kanda, mientras que toda persona que lo veía huía aterrorizada.

* * *

><p>- NO QUIEROOOO…NOOO…LAVIIII…SUELTAMEEEE…- gritaba desesperado Allen, hasta hacia unos momentos estaba en el jardín, reflexionando sobre lo que ocurrió en el comedor en la mañana, si bien Kanda era un hijo de puta, que lo unico que hacía era maldecir a todo mundo, no se merecía que lo hubiese tratado asi, se arrepentía y mucho, sabía que la próxima vez que se vieran Kanda lo iba a matar, pero eso no era el punto mientras pensaba en eso Lavi habia llegado con la mitad del departamento de ciencias.<p>

- FLEASH BACK-

- Allen ven con nosotros por las buenas—le habia dicho Lavi totalmente serio – Komui dijo que tenía una cura para tu insomnio…no es bueno que sigas asi—

- queeee…jajajajaja como vez Lavi yo estoy bien, ves?—le dijo mientras fingía hacer uno ejercicios

- Allen—volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fue Reever-san – ATRAPENLO—grito al ver como Allen salia huyendo

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Y eh aquí como habia llegado ahí

- NOOO LAVII PORFAVORR, HAGO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO KOMUI-SAN NOOO- gritaba-lloraba Allen pidiendo clemencia

- que grosero eres Allen-kun, ya verás que con esto dormirás muy bien, jejeje jajajajaja- decía un muy maligno Komui jajaja ya saben a qué me refiero jijijiji

- No, no, Lavi ayúdame, no te acerques Komui-san noo detente, no, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE—fue lo último que se escucho de Allen, por lo menos en ese cuarto ya que despues de ponerle la inyección, lo soltaron y salió como alma que lleva el ya saben quién.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto habia corrido, lo unico que quería era huir del maniático de Komui, y el muy malvado de Lavi no le habia ayudado para nada… quería llegar a su cuarto no sabía que le habían inyectado, lo único que sabía era que empezaba a sentir mucho calor, su mirada era borrosa, estaba jadeando se sentía mareado, su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar en Komui y aun asi…<p>

Caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos, no podia, el calor que le estaba embargando era mucho, sentía que a veces no era él, el que caminaba, sin contar que algo allí abajo habia empezado a despertar, camino con lentitud buscaba una habitación la que sea, no importaba cual, solo una vacía, sentía que si veía a alguien se lo tiraría ahí mismo, sin meditar en donde se encontrara, la encontró al fin despues de buscar por muchas al fin encontró una que no tenia seguro, la abrió y se metió en ella, se sentó en una esquina quería que el sopor que estaba sintiendo se fuera, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas…

Muy bien esto era el colmo, ya habia buscado por todas partes al maldito moyashi hijo de puta que le habia mandado a la enfermería, pero no lo habia encontrado, lo unico que habia escuchado era que supuestamente le habían dado un medicamente para el insomnio y se habia desaparecido, no, eso no , no lo iba a permitir, que despareciera claro, que se esfumara de su vida, y se llevara con el todo ese mar de sentimientos que brotaban cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no ahora primero le iba a dar la paliza de su vida y despues lo desaparecería el mismo, odiaba sentirse asi, sentirse nervioso cuando le veía acercarse, celoso al verlo platicar tan animadamente con Lenalee, Lavi, o cualquier otro buscador, molesto en sobre manera cuando lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo, y lo mas odioso de todo era que odiaba pensar en el maldito mocoso ese todo el dia, ya no podia con ello, zanjaría por completo todos esos absurdos sentimientos que no tenían para nada un final feliz, no es como si esperase que el moyashi sintiera lo mismo que el, ni que terminara poseyendo al albino despues de tan linda declaración, muy bien tal vez si lo deseaba pero no lo admitiría, eso JAMAS, Kanda Yuu no anda por ahí cacheteando lo pisos por Allen Walker, no.

Despues de algunos minutos, conociendo la paciencia de Kanda decidió dejarlo mejor iría a su habitación y descansaría un rato, despues de todo aun estaba adolorido por lo de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Entro a su cuarto estaba oscuro, ya habia anochecido, y aun no calmaba esa ansiedad de torturar al moyashi ese, pero le iba a dar unas cuantas horas de vida más, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio al susodicho en una esquina de su cuarto tirado con la cabeza entre las rodillas. De repente un aura negra cubrió a Kanda y una risa maléfica salió<p>

-Asi te quería encontrar maldito moyashi este- con la misma saco a mugen dispuesto a atacar, se acerco y escucho algo que lo descoloco totalmente, acaso eso fue… fue… un jadeo… su ensoñación termino cuando vio a Allen levantarse de golpe y con su inocencia activada, no lo iba a permitir, no, no iba a ser como la ultima vez, se puso en manera de ataque dispuesto a rebanar a Allen cuando este le golpeo, haciendo que cayera a la cama y su espada hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, de inmediato se iba a levantar, cuando sintió como este se subía encima del, colocando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

-PERO QUE PUTA MADRE HACES MOYASHI, SUELTAME TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN SOY YO, MOYASHI- gritaba más que enfadado Kanda

-ummm hablas mucho ba…kan…da—nuevamente le sorprendió y se quedo quieto, no habia sido su imaginación o sí?, el moyashi le habia hablado seductoramente, era imposible. - sabes te ves realmente apetecible asi, ¿no crees?- le volvió a decir, esta vez lamiéndose los labios, se asusto, de verdad que se asusto, el moyashi estaba raro, no era el mismo Allen amable de siempre, era como si fuera otra persona.

-DEJAME YAA…Y BAJATE DE ENCIMA…MOYASHI…- forcejeo, pero no podia simplemente en esos momentos estaba en desventaja, maldita la hora en que no le hizo caso a la mocosa de Lenalee cuando le dijo que se quedara.

- si gritas mucho nos escucharan, no quieres eso verdad… YUU-CHAN- no en definitiva no quería que alguien escuchara que estaba siendo dominado por ALLEN WALKER, pero tampoco quería seguir con eso.

- MOYASHI…SUELTAME TE LO ADVIERTO, SI NO YO…- no termino de hablar puesto que Allen habia tomado ventaja de eso y metió sin pedir premiso su lengua a la boca del otro, era un beso desenfrenado donde Allen luchaba por invadir y Kanda por sacárselo de encima. Muy bien siempre desde que conoció al albino, habia tenido sueños bastante provocativos con él, pero jamás en su vida pensó que la cosa seria al revés.

- Hum…- jadeo en medio del beso, tenía que admitir que el maldito moyashi ese sabia besar y muy bien. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no pudo respirar bien ya que Allen le habia dado otro beso aun más profundo que el anterior, por mucho que se resistiera no podia alejarlo, se separaron nuevamente, solo que ahora la lengua de Allen estaba en el cuello de este que luchaba por qué no se notaran los jadeos que empezaban a salir.

-nee Yuu-chan me pone verte asi, lo sabías- le dijo mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

-no…basta…moyashi…—por mucho que lo digiera su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco. Le quito la camisa de la manera más rápida que pudo, comenzo a lamer con desesperación uno de esos botoncitos rosados que habían quedado descubiertos sin la camisa, mientras que el otro lo jugueteaba con la mano.

-ya…detén…te…ahhh—sentía como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas, claro sin contar la dolorosa erección que se ocultaba entre sus pantalones. –DONDE ESTAS METIENDO TU MANO- definitivamente no podia asi, Allen habia logrado colar una de sus manos en el pantalón de Kanda para acariciar por fin ese pedazo de carne que ya estaba despierto desde hace un rato… arriba abajo arriba abajo intercalaba los movimientos de su mano a veces despacio otras rapido. Kanda ya estaba en el límite, mando a la goma su orgullo ahora gemía totalmente.

-…ahhh—no paraba de gemir quería callar su boca pero no podia, Allen le estaba tomando las manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras su boca se entretenía en uno de sus pezones y su otra mano en su hombría. Soltó una mueca de queja cuando sintió que Allen se detenía, y le soltaba las manos, al fin una oportunidad no iba a permitir que el moyashi le dominara asi, intento darle la vuelta al asunto pero no tuvo tiempo, Allen le estaba amarrando las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

-nani? (que?)... PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOYASHI?- grito

- jajaja Kanda-kun no veía que te quejaras hace un momento- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ese no era Allen su corazón se lo decía, que ese no era el moyashi que el miraba todos los dias, y aunque pensara eso no podia quitarle la vista de encima mientras se quitaba la ropa enfrente del, el moyashi estaba pensando en llegar hasta el final con eso, estaba tan sumido con sus pensamientos que no vio como este se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su pene.

-AAAAAHHHHH…moya…shi…- el albino se habia engullido todo su miembro, lo lamia con maestría, le hacía perder los cabales, era un ritmo enloquecedor, sin que el mismo se diese cuenta comenzo a mover las caderas, quería mas, mas contacto, mas rapido, era la mejor mamada que le hubiesen dado -…m…mas…-

Se detuvo, quería seguir viendo a Kanda con esas expresiones en el rostro, pero el también tenía una dolorosa excitación allí abajo, asi que se puso de rodillas ante la cara de Kanda que con cara de confusión le miro,

-se un buen niño Kanda y lamela- le sonrió de la manera más lasciva posible, Kanda estaba seguro que Allen se excitaba cada vez más al verlo asi, aunque no lo admitiera le estaba gustando, aunque no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. No señor Kanda tenía su orgullo también.

-ni de coño me meto eso en la boca…hazlo tu solito maldito moyashi—le volteo la cara con desagrado

-ufff Kanda?- le llamo y este le volteo a ver, asi como lo vio le tapo la nariz impidiéndole respirar, volvieron al forcejeo y de nuevo Kanda perdió, abrió la boca para respirar, oportunidad que Allen aprovecho para metérsela a Kanda hasta la garganta, se atraganto realmente el moyashi la tenia grande pero aun no lo admitiría.

-que rico Kanda…asi - le decía Allen mientras movía sus caderas mas rapido, follando la boca de Kanda, quien hacia el intento por no morir por falta de oxigeno.

-ahhh trágalo…todo…Kanda Hum….-y con la misma se vino en la boca de Kanda quien se atraganto por un momento, lo trago aunque no le gustara la idea, sentía que si no lo hacía Allen lo iba a torturar. Hizo el intento de tragarlo todo pero no pudo, por la comisura de sus labios aun escurría la semilla del chico.

-muy bien hecho Kanda- y le beso un beso lleno de pasión, que por primera vez respondió Kanda.-asi me gustas mas Yuu-chan- dándole un lametón en el cuello, dejando una muy pero muy grande marca.

-itai (duele)… qué coño haces moyashi—le soltó molesto

- ya no abra mas jueguitos…K-A-N-D-A- Le dijo de la manera más provocativa.

-de que madre hablas aaaa-le dio la vuelta rápidamente, tenía una hermosa vista del culo de Kanda, esa entrada virginal que le invitaba a entrar en ella…

-nee Kanda…por aquí…aun eres…virgen?- le preguntaba mientras acariciaba de manera casi sagrada el pequeño ollito. No hubo respuestas, no quería que lo supiera que el maldito moyashi iba a ser el primero.

-jajajajaja el que calla otorga eso me hace feliz- sonrió una vez más - levanta el culo Kanda- le volvió a decir, no se lo creía que el amable Allen Walker tuviera un vocabulario sucio a la hora de tener sexo, aun con toda la vergüenza del mundo, abrió mas las piernas y se hizo un poco más para adelante.

A Allen le gusto esa disposición, asi que lo penetro de una sola estocada

- AAAA NO JODAS MOYASHI AAAA-dolía horrores no sabía que sentiría tanto dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-aaaa que estrecho estas…Kanda…jodidamente rico—no iba a esperar, no, claro que no, y comenzo a embestir a Kanda sin el más mínimo cuidado-aaaahhh…eres realmente rico...Kanda…-

-basta…um…mo…yashi…aaaah- no lo aguantaba era un dolor inexplicable que poco a poco se convertía en placer, tenía que admitir que lo hacía demasiado bien tanto que despues de unos minutos el mismo empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mas, Allen no dejaba de gemir y decirle cosas sucias a Kanda en el oído, Kanda mando al traste su orgullo y comenzo a gemir más alto.

-mas…rapido…moyashi— pedía mas, deseaba mas quería mas, y Allen aun no estaba satisfecho salió del interior del, desamarro sus manos de la cama y lo subió encima del.

-métetelo- ordeno, Kanda obedeció, con sus manos tomo el miembro de Allen y lo ubico en su entrada, aun dolía asi que fue despacio, pero Allen lo quería ya asi que lo tomo por la cintura y lo bajo de golpe.

- MOYASHII POR LO MENOS ESPERATE- le lanzo

-no esperare- y volvió a embestirlo, con dificultad se movía Kanda por lo que Allen le ayudaba arriba abajo, arriba, abajo, una vez se hubo acostumbrado el mismo se auto penetraba.

-aaaaahhhhhh- lo habia encontrado ese punto que hacía que todo se volviese blanco, Allen también se percato, sonrió y dio la vuelta nuevamente, ahora Kanda estaba totalmente recostado con ambas piernas en los hombros de Allen, ahora lo embestía de manera más rápida y salvaje, tocando ese punto que hacía que Kanda viese estrellitas, lo sabía, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho.

-rapido…ujum…ya…no….puedo…-le advirtió a Allen

-no aun no...- le contestos tomando la erección de Kanda y presionando

- NANI? (que)...ya moyashi…- le dolía quería correrse pero no lo dejaba.

- que es Kanda-kun…que quieres-

- no lo diré maldito—debía admitirlo quería venirse, el moyashi aun estaba embistiéndole manera brutal siempre tocando su próstata, ahora más que nunca quería venirse.

-Kanda…ahhh…estas muy rico…me encanta follarte asi…ya lo sentiste…como entra mi polla…en tu culo…- muy bien además que ya estaba al límite y el malnacido de Allen no lo dejaba venirse tenía que soportar las palabras sucias de él mocoso.

-One…gai (por…favor)…déjame…— lo dijo lo mas bajito que pudo, se moría de la vergüenza.

-jajaja dejarte…que…Kanda—

-COÑO YA DEJAME CORRERME AA CON UN DEMONIO DEJAME CORRERME O TE MATO MALDITO MOYASHII- respondió ya estaba en su limite

-no fue difícil verdad, Kanda?—comenzo a masturbar a Kanda combinan los movimientos de sus manos con sus caderas, embistiendo aun mas rapido, era delicioso estar asi dos placeres por una lado la mano de Allen y por otro su próstata, terminaría de eso estaba seguro

- no…puedo…um- se vino fuertemente entre sus vientres, ocasionando que Allen se corriera también dentro del, cuando se contrajeron sus paredes era delicioso.

Cerró sus ojos intentando calmar su respiración, sintió un peso encima, era Allen, salió de su interior, ocasionando un pequeño dolor en Kanda, se acostó a su lado, no quería verle no aun.

-Kanda…te quiero mucho—comento haciendo que el otro se volteara, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso tranquilo sin prisa y con mucha ternura a Kanda, al verse separados, se volvió a recostar, mientras Kanda pensaba en la respuesta que le daría a lo que le habia dicho, cuando hubo pensado y decidido a decírselo, lo vio totalmente dormido a lado suyo

-ESCUCHA PRIMERO A LAS PERSONAS MALDITO MOYASHI— se acostó de nuevo, y se tapo totalmente.

Se levanto temprano, al parecer el moyashi aun seguia dormido, en fin seguiría con su rutina ya luego hablaría con él, intento levantarse de la cama, pero asi como puesto un pie fuera de esta fue a dar al piso, tenía un intenso dolor en la parte baja de la cadera, iba a matar al moyashi, tan apresurado estaba que ni siquiera se digno en prepararlo bien para que eso no sucediera, se maldijo internamente pero no habia vuelta atrás, se levanto con dificultad y se dio un baño.

Despues de su entrenamiento, volvió a su cuarto, cuando entro no vio al moyashi, no le dio importancia, ya luego hablaría con el, se volvió a dar un baño y se fue a la cafetería, pidió lo siempre soba, cuando hubo recibido su pedido, se fue a su mesa de siempre, pero antes de llegar…

-Kanda, que bueno que te veo, no te vi esta mañana en tu habitación, asi que ahora que te veo, te doy la gracias, jajajajaja—se reía como siempre con una mano en la cabeza, y un momento las gracias porque?, gracias por haber dejado que te diera por el culo, no entendia muy bien al moyashi - anoche entre en tu cuarto sin tu permiso no me sentía muy bien asi que supongo que me quede dormido ahí, me imagino que no quisiste moverme asi que me dejaste ahí, sabía que tenias un lado amable jeje, lamento haberte causado problemas-

Un momento que él no quería moverlo y lo dejo dormir, y sobre todo que era amable, soltó su plato dejándolo caer, tomándolo de la camisa para acercársele.

-TUU MALDITO MOYASHI, NO TE ACUERDAS DE QUE HICISTE ANOCHE—le pregunta alterado

-anoche, solo recuerdo haber entrado a tu cuarto y quedarme ahí, eso es todo no?... o paso algo mas—respondió curioso

-TE MATO ESTA VEZ SI TE MATO MALDITO MOYASHII-

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: D GRAY MAN no me pertenece si lo fuese jajaja habrían mas parejas y amor jajaja, esto es propiedad de alabado sea al haber creado semejante historia aunque no me hubiese molestado si tuviera mas yaoi jijijiji.

N/A: Aquí el segundo esta historia espero os guste, según yo solo iba a tener tres cap. Pero como van las cosas creo que van hacer 5 jiji. Bien Moyashi significa Brote de habas este es un apodo que le pone Kanda a su querido Allen, en la serie para demostrarle su amor (muy bien eso no se lo crean si en efecto Kanda se lo pone pero no con amor, aunque desearía que si), Bakanda es un juego de palabras Baka que significa idiota y Kanda el nombre del susodicho terminando como ba**ka****nda.**

Advertencias: relación chico x chico si no te gusta no leas, que conste que estas advertido(a), lemon, lenguaje subido de tono y vulgar, algo Occ.

* * *

><p>CAP 2<p>

Se escuchaba el grito de varios buscadores y una que otro exorcista, se veía al departamento de ciencias correr de un lado a otro, Lenalee permanecía afuera de la enfermería preocupada por el que estaba dentro de esta, Lavi no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro parecía leon enjaulado, Miranda ya estaba llorando otra vez, Krory trataba de consolarla. ¿Por qué?, eso es simple, ALLEN WALKER, si asi es, el chico dentro de la enfermería era Allen, también ¿Por qué?, eso es igual de simple, KANDA YUU, asi es, Kanda habia sido el culpable del que el albino estuviera en peligro de muerte, ¿Por qué?, ya se han de imaginar, jeje, despues de que Allen le agradeciera su GRAN acto de bondad, Kanda no pudo soportarlo se sentía lastimado, herido y culpable, era un coctel de emociones, y pensar que esa misma noche le iba a confesar lo que sentía, lo unico que pudo hacer fue darle la paliza de su vida al mocoso que casi lo habia violado, y digo casi porque al final el se dejo. Una parte de él le gritaba muy en su interior, el no tiene la culpa discúlpate y confiésatele, y la otra le decía destruye al maldito mocoso que no me deja seguir con mi tan ansiada tranquilidad, jamás en sus 18 años de vida pensó que un mocoso, albino, maldito iba hacer su vida un papagayo.

- Kanda… soy Lenalee…estas ahí- pregunto la chica tocando su puerta, no quería ver a nadie y menos a la mocosa, sabía que lo unico a que iba a su cuarto era para hablarle de lo mal que trata a Allen, y era de quien menos quería escuchar.

- Kanda…se que estas ahí… bueno solo quería decirte que… que Allen-kun está bien sale esta misma tarde de la enfermería, yo creo que deberías disculparte con el…bueno solo era eso asi que…bye-

- tsk…- asi que el mocoso no se habia muerto, aunque no lo dijese su corazón se alegro, al saber que estaba bien, aunque eso significase volver a verlo por la orden y tener obligadamente que socializar con él, pero eso lo que menos le dolía, lo que más hacia que lo odiase es que el maldito no se acordase de la noche anterior. Se sentía agitado, no podia calmar sus pensamientos que lo unico que hacían era pensar en el niño albino, decidió mejor ir a entrenar un poco, necesitaba olvidarse de todo por lo menos unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Se la paso toda la tarde entrenando, ya estaba oscureciendo, no habia comido y tampoco quería ir a la cafetería, lo más seguro es que él estuviera ahí, asi que mejor se fue a meditar un poco, ya era pasadas las diez cuando…<p>

- que malo eres Kanda-kun, despues de que la pasamos muy bien anoche, me haces esto en la mañana, no crees que te pasaste un poco- le dijo haciendo un leve pucherito con la cara

- largo de mi vista maldito moyashi- le dirigió la más fría de sus miradas, si seguia asi definitivamente mandaría al mocoso a la tumba…espera…un momento acaso… se sonrojo completamente al recordar las palabras de Allen, "despues de que la pasamos muy bien anoche" entonces el albino si se acordaba despues de todo, solo le estaba tomando el pelo, se molesto aun más de lo que ya lo estaba. - TU TE MATARE, NADIE LE TOMA EL PELO A KANDA YUU Y SALE VIVO PARA CONTARLA- Allen lo sabía, sabía que Kanda se enfadaría pero quería saber que haría en esa situación un poco más, vio como Allen ensancho su sonrisa, eso ya estaba haciendo que su poco autocontrol que tenia se esfumara, se abalanzo contra el albino con mugen desenvainada, vio como el otro activaba su inocencia, no pudo hacer nada de un momento a otro ya estaba atrapado entre listones blancos provenientes de la inocencia de Allen.

-SUELTAME MALDITO MOCOSO, HIJO DE PU….- no pudo terminar, estaba siendo besado de una manera demandante y llena de pasión, por mucho esfuerzo que hizo no pudo zafarse, el moyashi era fuerte lo sabía, pero aun asi no iba a dejar que pasase lo mismo que la noche anterior, o no señor, el maldito moyashi ese no iba a jugar con él, que fuese a descargar sus hormonas con alguien más, sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, también como se separaba el otro lo cual aprovecho .

- CON UN CARAJO DEJAME EN PAZ, MALDITO MOYASHI, SI TANTO VALORAS TU VIDA LARGATE-

-JAJA enserio quieres que me vaya Kanda-kun- le observaba con una mirada llena de lujuria, mientras que una de sus manos fue a dar a su entrepierna- de verdad quieres que me vaya… mírate como se te puso con solo un beso, sabes… puedo hacer que te sientas aun mejor que en este momento- le dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-NO ME TOQUES MOYASHI- volvió a gritarle haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para zafarse del agarre del menor, paso un hora que intentaba zafarse de la inocencia del menor, estaba agotado, en la desesperación de huir del albino, no se percato que se estaba sobre esforzando, se detuvo y no podia seguir, estaba cansado totalmente, y lo vio, en todo ese rato el moyashi baka solo habia permanecido sentado enfrente del, observándole y de vez en cuando riendo.

- veo que al fin te diste cuenta, no Kanda?- le contesto poniéndose de pie acercándose lentamente hacia su presa, -sabes que me lo has puesto aun más fácil YUU-CHAN-

-MU…MUERETE MOYASHI- sabía que era verdad estaba agotado, no podia siquiera moverse, estaba totalmente expuesto a el moyashi, lo vio acercarse, lamerse los labios y besarle, pero aunque estuviese muy cansado no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, aun besándolo oponía resistencia, no lo suficiente para alejarlo, pero algo era algo, el beso continuo pero ahora por su cuello, las manos de Allen recorrían todo su pecho por debajo de su delgada playera azul, aun con la boca en su cuello, su respiración ya se estaba alterando y era demasiado evidente.

- Kanda tu ropa…me estorba- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, lo unico que pudo hacer fue desviarle la miraba, sintió como su playera era quitada, sin que la inocencia de Allen se desactivara, pronto sintió la manos de este en el borde del pantalón y como este era removido de su lugar junto con la ropa interior, estaba sin nada, descubierto totalmente ante el albino, Allen ante semejante vista lo unico que hizo fue lamerse los labios, definitivamente Kanda era perfecto ante sus ojos.

- Kanda me gustas mucho- puso su dedo índice en los labios de Kanda, quien se sorprendió por lo que dijo el albino, de verdad el moyashi le quería? Sintió como el dedo de Allen bajaba- me gustas todo, tus besos, como jadeas cuando beso tu cuello, cuando hago míos tus botoncitos, como gimes cuando la meto en mi boca, cuando estoy dentro de ti, sabes me gustas todo, completamente-

Estaba acelerado, su corazón estaba acelerado completamente, era muy diferente que la primera vez que lo hicieron esta vez Allen estaba siendo… amable y dulce, no es que le desagradara de hecho le gustaba y mucho, pero aun no se olvidaba que lo tenía atrapado y además de que se le habia olvidado la noche anterior.

- Ahhh… QUE PUTA MADRE HACES MO…YASHI…- no se percato en qué momento el niño se habia agachado y tomado su hombría, ahora la lamia de una manera excelente, se mordía los labios hasta el punto de sangrar, no quería que el moyashi escuchara que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

- nee Kanda me gusta escucharte, no lo ocultes- le miro desde abajo

-jodete- de nuevo se la metió, era una sensación increíble, la boca de Allen era realmente buena, ya no podia pensar bien el placer que le embargaba era mucho, ya hasta estaba viendo estrellitas de colores cuando… se detuvo, rápidamente miro hacia abajo, vio como Allen sonreía ante la pequeña muestra de frustración de Kanda.

-nee Kanda si te suelto, me la chupas?- le pregunto cual niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce, al verlo asi se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, el moyashi estaba jugando sucio

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO DE MIERDA YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO CONTIGO-espeto, desviando la mirada. Sintió como los agarres de sus muñecas, de sus piernas y en general de todo su cuerpo iban cediendo, para dejarlo una vez más parado en el suelo, volvió la mirada al frente, pero no pudo ver muy bien ya que Allen lo habia incado de golpe, haciendo que este se lastimara

-NO JODAS MOYA…- y ahí estaba de nuevo, sintió como un dejavu, el moyashi habia aprovechado su grito para metérsela en la boca y empezar a follarsela

- ahaa que bien se siente Kanda…- siguió embistiendo la boca del chino, Kanda por su parte habia empezado a hallarle el gusto a ello, habia descubierto algunos puntos en la hombría de Allen que hacían que este viese estrellitas, Allen sentía que se iba a venir asi que detuvo a Kanda.

4 veces, se habia venido ya 4 veces, la primera despues de la mamada que le hizo a Allen, el muy moyashi ese le habia dicho que era en pago por su gran trabajo, la segunda cuando el albino simulaba envestidas encima del, la tercera cuando tenía los dedos del mocoso en su trasero, era bueno demasiado bueno en el sexo aunque no le gustaría admitirlo, la ultima cuando el enano le estaba envistiendo de manera brutal, y ahí estaba Kanda a cuatro mientras que Allen lo envestía por detrás.

- esto…es realmente…delicioso…nee…a ti también te gusta Kanda?—le pregunto, ya sabía que Kanda lo estaba disfrutando, si no fuera asi, no movería sus caderas y ya lo hubiese insultado en más de un idioma, pero sabía que en vez de que le molestase a Kanda le gustaba que se lo dijese, era como un fetiche entre ellos dos.

- Ya…no…aguanto- a la mitad de su encuentro perdió todo sentido de cordura, incluso se le olvido que el maldito mocoso solo estaba jugando con él, en ese momento ya no le importaba nada, lo unico que importaba es que Allen estuviese allí con él.

- tienes mi permiso YUU-CHAN, córrete - y asi como lo dijo Kanda ya no pudo más y se vino otra vez, al igual que Allen que al sentir como las paredes internas de Kanda se contraían, no pudo más. Kanda cayó al suelo, tratando de calmar su respiración, estaba cansado, toda la tarde se la paso entrenando y la muy buena sesión de sexo lo habían dejado muerto, cerro sus ojos solo por un momento, pero la relajación que le invadió no ayudo mucho dejándolo dormido en medio de ese cuarto.

- Kanda… si duermes aquí te resfriaras- le dijo Allen mientras acariciaba su cabello, no quería despertarlo se veía tan dulce mientras dormía, asi que mejor le llevo a su cuarto, estando en la habitación de Kanda, Allen le puso una ropa limpia y le acomodo en la cama, lo volvió a ver Kanda era perfecto aun cuando dormía, se inclino un poco y beso esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

- te quiero - le sorprendió lo que escucho pero lo hizo enormemente feliz, aunque Kanda estuviera dormido el escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca fue una sensación por más que agradable.

-yo también Kanda te quiero, no creo que te levantes hasta mañana asi que, por favor ten paciencia con Allen él no se va a acordar de esto mañana, te prometo que te lo explicare todo en la noche- y con la misma volvió a besar a Kanda para despues salir.

* * *

><p>Lo sabía, sabía que cuando se despertara el moyashi no iba a estar ahí, tenía el presentimiento de que cuando lo viera no se iba a acordar de nada y aun asi accedió a tener sexo con él una vez más. Se sentía utilizado y aunque lo sabia accedió, era masoquista o que, se pasó toda la mañana en su cuarto, no quería ver al mocoso ni siquiera en pintura.<p>

"_pero que puta madre estoy haciendo el maldito mocoso ese no me va a intimidar, por dios que no le voy a dar el gusto de verme asi, no claro que no KANDA YUU no se deprime por una estupidez asi"_

Y con la misma salió en busca del tan ansiado desayuno –comida que necesitaba, y como lo suponía el albino estaba en el comedor acompañado de Krory, Lavi y Link, lo que lo hacía preguntarse como rayos le hacia el moyashi para deshacerse del vigilante, juraba que ese era un perro porque siempre que Allen se separaba de él no pasaba ni dos minutos y ya lo encontraba, parecía su sombra pero eso ya era otra cosa, al principio habia decidido pasar de largo y comer tranquilamente, pero despues…

- Allen-kun me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor- le decía un muy animado Krory

- si moyashi-chan- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa Lavi

- es Allen Lavi, no se que manía tienen tu y Kanda por decirme moyashi, mi nombre es Allen Walker- contesto haciéndose el enojado hacia Lavi, quien en vez de molestarse cruzo su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño.

-vamos vamos Allen que es un apodo muy bonito te lo eh puesto con mucho cariño, significa que te amo mucho- le volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Allen se sonrojase un poco.

- muy bien sus muestras de amor por favor háganlas en otro lugar ni Krory-san ni yo estamos de acuerdo con ello- le decía recatadamente Link

- no estamos enamorados ni ninguna cosa más, Lavi solo juega con eso siempre- dijo aun mas sonrojado que antes intentando zafarse del pelirrojo.

- si, si, como no, no importa como sea, ustedes dos a hacer sus cosas en otro lugar, verdad Krory-san- pregunto dirigiéndose a Krory

- bueno Link-san aunque diga eso, pues yo no lo veo mal por mí no hay problema en que muestren ese tipo de afecto-

-bien dicho Krory, MI Allen y yo estamos muy agradecidos- continuo diciendo, abrazando a Allen.

POV`S KANDA

Tenía pensado solo pasar de largo y sentarme a comer tranquilamente, a pesar de que el muy imbécil del moyashi en las noches me a…me a…putisima no lo voy a decir, a lo unico que sabe hacer el maldito ese es joderme la puta vida… seguia con mis tan profundos pensamientos ignorando olímpicamente al moyashi ese cuando escucho algo que no es de mi agrado…

-vamos vamos Allen que es un apodo muy bonito te lo eh puesto con mucho cariño, significa que te amo mucho-

Pero que puta madre, escuche bien, levanto la mirada hacia el mocoso y no puede ser esta…esta sonrojado…no jodas…no jodas moyashi…me follas en las noches, no te acuerdas ni de una puta cosa en la mañana, jodete, ahora si jodete de verdad, eso no, no te voy a permitir que me friegues el trasero y luego te vea coqueteando con el estúpido conejo ese, a no, eso no. Y para que lo sepas maldito conejo ese de pacotilla yo, YO le puse moyashi no tu.

FIN POV`S KANDA

-bien dicho Krory, MI Allen y yo estamos muy agradecidos- continuo diciendo, abrazando a Allen.

- ESTUPIDO CONEJO ESTE, VETE A LA MIERDA-

Lo último que vio Lavi fue como muguen era desenvainada y pasaba cerca del…

* * *

><p>HORAS DESPUES EN LA ENFERMERIA<p>

- LAVI estas bien- pregunto entrando a la habitación de la enfermería una muy preocupada Lenalee

-Lenalee, si estoy bien, logre escapar casi ileso de Kanda-

-Allen-kun, sabes que le paso a Kanda, el no es de andar por ahí asi—esta vez se dirigió a Allen que estaba sentado en un silla a lado de Lavi.

-no, ni idea solo se que Kanda se levanto de repente y comenzo a maldecir á Lavi-

-pero Allen-kun de casualidad, no estaban hablando de él, ya sabes que se molesta mucho con eso-

-um, no, no hablamos de él, de lo unico que hablamos era de…- no pudo continuar porque se acordó de lo que de verdad estaba hablando, se sonrojo hasta el máximo, no podia decirle a Lenalee que estaban hablando de cómo Lavi y el era…pues algo más.

-Lena-chan hablamos de mi eterno amor por el moyashi-chan, solo de eso y luego el animal de Kanda se me abalanzo, parecía estar… - al principio le contesto con alegría y efusividad pero despues paso a estar pensativo.

- estar como Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee curiosa.

-pues parecía celoso-

-celoso, imposible jajá Kanda no es del tipo que se deja llevar sus sentimientos, creo…yo- contesto alterado Allen, jamás pensó que Kanda pudiera estar celoso era más que imposible.

-um no se tal vez si sea eso, ya vez que Kanda es bastante impulsivo a veces, aun asi supongamos que si estaba celoso, pero de quien?- pregunto Lenalee estaba más que curiosa por saber quien habia sido el primer chico que logro entrara en su corazón, tenía una corazonada pero aun no estaba segura de ello.

-no...No creo que sea eso Lenalee…a lo mejor solo estaba de mal humor- contestaba bastante nervioso Allen

-vamos Allen, haber estábamos Krory- contesto Lavi haciendo recuento de quienes estaban en la mesa

-Krory anulado…no creo que Kanda y el hagan una linda pareja o si Lavi- contesto Lenalee

-también estaba Link-

-ELIMINADO definitivamente—Allen sentía que se moría ahí, no decía nada ya que no podia siquiera pensar bien, se limitaba a escuchar las suposiciones de Lenalee y Lavi

-y moyashi-chan y yo nada mas…crees que sea alguno de nosotros dos-

-es lo más probable-

- pero si con el moyashi-chan es muy malo entonces el unico que queda es…

-TU, Kanda está enamorado de ti- contesto entusiasmada Lenalee no era lo que pensaba, ella sabía perfectamente que a Kanda le gustaba Allen pero no diría nada, aun.

- eeeee de mi, pues que se joda, del unico del que estoy enamorado es el moyashi-chan de él y nadie más verdad Allencito-

-ya deja de decir eso Lavi- contesta disque enfadado Allen

-bien, bien en vista de que ya estas mejor Lavi yo me retiro quede de ir con mi nii-san a la ciudad asi que cuídate mucho, tu igual Allen –kun- y con la misma salió de la enfermería.

-nee Allen ya que estamos solos, necesito decirte algo- le miro seriamente, Lavi raras veces se ponía serio.

-si está bien, pero que es? No pareces el mismo- le contesto Allen bastante preocupado.

-jajá, me alegra que te preocupes por mí, bien te lo eh estado diciendo desde hace un tiempo pero creo que como siempre te lo digo pues jugando, siempre lo tomas asi, como un juego, por eso ahora te lo voy a decir Allen no es un juego ni una broma eh, esto es lo que siento…. Allen…. Tu….me gustas y mucho, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi pareja oficial- Allen se sorprendió un montón, nunca espero que Lavi se dijese tan pronto, no sabía qué hacer, muy dentro de sí le gustaba Kanda pero no se habia dado cuenta, de lo que si sabía es que Lavi no le era del todo indiferente.

-etto… yo…-

CONTINUARA…

UF al fin termine espero que le haya gustado jejeje aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver, hay es todo un misterio jijijiji.

Reviews no les cuesta nadita dejarme uno no sean crueles, háganme saber su opinión please… espero actualizar pronto bye.


End file.
